<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers by ZiKyDoesThings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865055">Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiKyDoesThings/pseuds/ZiKyDoesThings'>ZiKyDoesThings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Siblings AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where Bruce and Dick are half brothers, Alternate Universe, And plenty of other things I'll tag later, I'm just adding tags as I go, No beta - I fall like Crowley from Good Omens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiKyDoesThings/pseuds/ZiKyDoesThings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you were to change a few details in how one person knows others? Would that change their personality? Well, that's sort of the case for Bruce. Then again, he's Dick's older brother in this universe so what did you expect?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Siblings AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bruce and Selina: 19<br/>Dick: 9</p><p>If this seems familiar, as if you've read it before, then chances are that you've read it on my original ff.net account that I had to abandon for reasons.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While on his way home from the police department, Jim Gordon had seen snowballs of all things flying off the top of a building. Snowballs!</p><p> </p><p>He had no clue why anyone would choose to have a snowball fight on a roof, but he was going to find out. Thankfully, he knew that there was a camera on the roof of that building. Hopefully, it caught the people responsible for making them.</p><p> </p><p>At one point, he’d seen something black start to fall off and someone with dark hair caught it. What was so important about that object that object that the person had risked getting seen from the streets or, even worse, risk falling down from the roof? Not long after that, he could of sworn that he’d heard laughter. Laughter that seemed to be coming from three different people. A kid, and what he could guess were two teens or adults. One male one female.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he’d gotten to the department the next morning, Gordon made sure to check the camera on the roof of that building. What he saw was surprising. It was originally two people on the roof and a third person had joined them later on. The original two were Batman and a kid that he could only assume was Robin and the third person was, of all people, Catwoman.</p><p> </p><p>He’d heard of Robin. He was some kid that started fighting next to Batman a couple of months ago, although it may have been earlier than that due to some reports three years ago of some criminals getting turned in who admitted that they were beaten by a little kid.</p><p> </p><p>He’d yelled at Batman the first chance he had after hearing about the kid. Based off of the descriptions he heard, it was a miracle if Robin was even a year older than Barbara, his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Rewinding the recording to the beginning of the fight, he turned the volume down low enough so only he could hear what they were saying.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>I’m bored!”</em>Robin, on screen, said to Batman.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Then find a way to stop your boredom.”</em>He heard the on screen Batman say. He soon regretted what he said though.</p><p> </p><p>Robin did find a way to stop being bored, but it involved throwing a snowball right at Batman who was watching the streets below them. It ended up hitting the bat themed hero right in the back of hishead. Batman turned towards his partner only to find the boy making a bunch more snowballs, most likely getting ready to throw even more at Batman.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Really Robin? Snowballs?”</em>Batman asked only earning another snowball to the face. What happened next was something Jim Gordon had never expected to see the hero do.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Oh, it’s on, Bird Boy!”</em>Batman said taking off his cowl and placing it on the roof’s ledge revealing a domino mask and messyblack hair, both similar to Robin’s.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon paused the recording and took a better look at Batman’s face. Even with the domino mask on, he was able to realize something that shocked him. Batman was way younger than he had previously thought. He’d originally guessed somewhere from mid twenties to thirties when Batman had first started showing up, but now even with the grainy footage he could tell that Batman couldn’t be much older than late teens to early twenties.</p><p> </p><p>Afterbatman placed down the cowl, he created a snowball of his own before throwing it at Robin. There was a snowball fight between Batman and Robin.</p><p> </p><p>Out of all the things Jim Gordon expected to see on the camera, this wasn’t one of those thing. Catwoman showed up and, after Batman and Robin deliberately hit her in the face with a snowball at the same time, sheended up joining in as well. Someone, it was unclear who with how many snowballs were flying around, ended up missing a throw and it hit Batman’s cowl instead. That was the black thing he’d seen fall off the edge of the building.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Crap!”</em>He heard Batman yell reaching over the ledge.</p><p> </p><p>After Batman sat back up, cowl in hand, all three of them started laughing at the close call.</p><p> </p><p>After seeing the three of them acting like that, Gordon found himselfsearching the cameras all over the city, trying to see if he could find any other times like that. He did. Catwoman dumping bright colored slime full of glitteron Batman, Batman shoving icicles and/or snow down the back of Robin’s uniform, Robin setting off a bunch of glitter bombs after dumping a bucket full of glueon Batman, both Batman and Catwoman ganging up on Robin to tickle him, Robin stealing Batman’s cape and/or cowl before running off, Catwoman and Robin dancing while Robin was standing on her feet to music playing on one of their phones.</p><p> </p><p>There were some clips where Robin had purposefully sung extremely off key and every time he did that, Batman or Catwoman would say that their ears were probably bleeding or ask him if he wanted to get signed up for singing lessons.</p><p> </p><p>He’d also found some footage where Batman caught Catwoman mid-robbery and just ignored it. She’d been stealing from the corrupt rich. That was how he found out that she mostly justtakes from the corrupt and rarely everkeeps any of it for herself. It was common knowledge among the criminals and the GCPD that Batman and Catwoman had some sort of weird truce with each other, but after watching the footage he’d realized that their relationship went beyond a truce.</p><p> </p><p>Batman clearly trusted her enough to be around Robin and he’d heard of how Batman had used himself as a shield for Robin at one point when people had fired at the younger of the duo. He’d just seen Batman and Catwoman goofing off and at one point Catwoman had said something that made Robin laugh and Batman embarrassed, although it had made no sense to him.The two of them had to be friends, at the least. If their relationship went beyond that, he hadn’t been able to tell.</p><p> </p><p>Gordon managed to take all of the security clips where Batman, Robin, and Catwoman were goofing off and put them on a USB before deleting the original footage.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Gordon made it a tradition of his own where he would check the cameras once a month and put whatever he found on a USB. He made sure to have two copies of each. One to keep for himself, and one he would eventually give to the trio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter seems pretty short to me, but at the same time I'm just glad that I managed to make it a bit longer than the length it originally was.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>